As is known, in the scope of practical application of the invention, when it comes to exercise different types of muscles, such as, for example, gluteus, by lifting a bar with weights, i.e., a barbell, usually exercises such as “squats” are performed, wherein the users in an upright position and with the bar over their shoulders bend their knees while maintaining their backs as straight as possible, performing upward and downward movements.
However, the reality is that this exercise generates much more stress in quadriceps than in gluteus, such that it is not the most suitable when it comes to developing these muscles.
With the aim of solving this problem, another type of exercise known as “hip thrust” or hip extension with a bar is known, in which the sports persons are seated on the floor, with their backs resting against a bench, their legs bent, and with the barbell arranged over the lower portion of the abdomen, namely between the pubis and the iliac crests, such that, the exercise consists of lifting the waist against the weight of the bar, by means of a hip extension through the action of the gluteus, using the back as a pivoting point for the body, so that in the upper limit position the abdomen is in line with the knees.
Experimentally, it has been demonstrated that this exercise is optimum for developing the gluteus, which is the main hip extensor muscle.
Thus, to carry out this exercise the use of a bench is necessary.
However, the height of the training benches is almost always too high, being it necessary that the bench is provided with means to adjust the height thereof, which is not always the case.
Concurrently, the arrangement of the back facing the bench it is not made such that the back rests against the surface thereof, but on the edge, which means a considerable unpleasant nuisance however cushioned the bench is, which many times is not the case.
According to another of the problems present in this type of exercise, by itself, it is only possible to work in two safe ways, using the own weight of the users themselves or with a bar having disks very large in diameter.
Except for rare occasions, the disks vary in height according to their weight, being the heavier disks those that thanks to their height enable rolling the bar above the body of the users without having to bear the weight thereof until it has been positioned in a suitable position, such that when lighter disks are used, the height of the disk is not enough to make it possible carrying out this operation, so it is necessary the cooperation of a second person to help placing said bar, and removing it at the end of the exercise, with the set of problems and limitations that this entails.
Finally, it is worth highlighting the problem involved in the fact that these type of benches, in spite of being provided with non-slip elements underneath, given the great side effort to which they are subjected in this type of exercise, it is relatively easy for the bench to accidentally move backwards, so it is necessary to immobilize said bench, not being possible to use the walls of the gym for this purpose given that in the upper limit position of the exercise, the heads of the sports persons protrude in the rearward direction relative to the support surface of the bench.